Astrology -Sins Of Current
https://nikhilworld.com/astrology-sins-of-current-past-lives/ It’s my most humble REQUEST to all those people worldwide who are reading this first line, “that please read this write up till the very end, as I will simply catapult your whole thinking by 360 degree towards this life”. For all those non believers of astrology who always search for a point to criticize this ultimate science, this article is a must and for all others this write up written by your friend Nikhil would be an eye opener. We all are in a habit hurting others, doing all kind of wrong deeds knowingly and unknowingly, but we generally have no idea of how each of our smallest deed gets recorded completely in the eyes of that supernatural power called god and how we have to pay back for all those actions which we have done in the past and that too with interest. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. I know few people must be arguing in their mind, that what rubbish Nikhil is talking about, but dear all don’t worry and just keep on reading this write up as once you will finish reading this, your eyes will surely get wet with the tears of happiness or sadness and you know that I don’t Joke. Anyways as always coming straight to the point Almost 99% of world’s population suffers from some or the other kind of disease but have we ever analyzed the actual root cause of those Diseases. Medicine Scientists keep on searching the cause in the body of patients, yes to cure those diseases studying body is necessary, agreed , but do you all really think that the root cause of those disease actually lie in the human body only or there is something more to it. As per scientists, diseases are either genetic or are subjected to a reason due to a particular circumstance in life. I am here presenting a bigger picture which is beyond genes or a particular circumstance. In other words REASON WHICH CONTROLS THE MANUFACTURING OF THOSE FAULTY GENES, reason which strategically supernaturally deliberately build that circumstance which lead to some disease. I know some of you must now be asking that what exactly Nikhil is trying explain. To those people, I would say that please complete reading this write up and then make your own conclusion, just like a judge hears the full case and only then he gives a judgment. So dear all root cause does not lie in genes or circumstance. Genes or circumstance are only the causes, they are not the root cause. Then what’s the root cause, simple, it’s your deeds, which are the actual root cause. Now from here I will be explaining you the intensity and reasoning of this rule. Following rules are a part of karmic theory which is laid down by supernatural powers to maintain peace on earth and to punish the wrong doer. Here supernatural power refers to an extraordinary modern technology which is even beyond the understanding of modern science which has the ability to control the whole universe, just through mere will, we name it as God. Though science have now discovered something called God particle but they still don’t ask question to themselves that “who has made all these particles including this so called god particle, what is the cause behind this visible universe”. So let’s start with the rules given in the Sacred Indian astrological texts: 1) As per our ancient texts: If any of you are involved in sexual relations with animals, with unmarried virgins (male or female) (Before formal marriage), with spouse of teachers, have hatred for teachers, illicit relations with mother, father, mother in law, brother’s wife, sister’s husband, stolen food from saintly/learned people and who cause grief to others without any rational reason suffers from DIABETES (prameha or Madhu meha). So if any of you are involved in such acts then remember that everything gets recorded. To record all this, God has such high level of technology that even most sophisticated modern scientific tool are peanuts in front of that. If the intensity of these kinds of wrong deeds done by you is much more, then the intensity of diabetes will also be higher for you (diabetes can destroy all the organs of your body including heart, kidney or liver when at its peak), also then you will take birth in only that family in which most of the members are already suffering from this disease, so it would be genetic disorder for you. NO SCIENCE has ever decoded a fact that why we all take birth in particular families. Think beyond and understand that there must be some system through which role and characters of our parents and relatives are decided. NOTHING HAPPEN BY CHANCE, Modern science has not even understood 1% of all the actual secrets. Astrologically also you can see the presence of this disease in your birth chart. Very close relationship (exchange, degree wise closeness, trine relationship, mutual aspect, conjunction etc) between Moon and Venus PLUS when moon and Venus are afflicted and loosing strength in the birth chart from several other angles (after considering 100’s of factors). Those who have any doubts just open your birth chart and see yourself that how everything is preplanned. Yes your analysis cannot match the refined analysis of an Astrologer, but still you can get some idea basic idea based on this rule mentioned above. NOW LET ME TELL YOU THAT WHY PERFECTLY CONTROLLED NATURE HAS LISTED THIS RULE IN ITS SOFTWARE WHICH AUTOMATICALLY RUNS THIS UNIVERSE. When you have illicit sexual relations, then directly or indirectly you are giving grief to whole universe. HOW? Remember those people who have illicit relationships can never have stable and peaceful married life, their partner will not be loyal to them, since they themselves are not loyal, more than that their LUST CAN NEVER be satisfied, just like a drunk person or a person who is always under the influence of drugs, they behave like an addicted person, the power to distinguish between right and wrong finishes, THE PERSON START BEHAVING LIKE AN ANIMAL, rather than a human. EVEN ANIMALS DO sex, eat food, sleep and remain without clothes all their lives, what is the difference between animals and such person. We have got human birth to help others, to give happiness to others, but when you cant even satisfy your own lust, then how will you give happiness to others, as a result, the basic foundation of being a human gets defeated, their kids would suffer, kids would never feel safe and protected. Education and career of kids would also suffer apart from their personal life. When you get carried away because of lust, then your whole family suffers. Many families’ together forms a society, so basically you are also setting a wrong example for others and in a way promoting more grief. For god all human beings are equal, therefore if you will be the reason for grief to others, then god will definitely punish you and his way of punishing is like this. He will give you so many diseases that all your lust will get converted into grief. No one can ever escape his dictate. Indeed just keep on reading; you will understand how illicit relationships are the root cause for 10’s of other serious diseases. When these deeds start happening on a mass scale, then due to the non adherence of rules set by God, whole nature turns in the state of revenge, as result we have earthquakes and Tsunami’s. Many scientists would say that Nikhil, Now it’s too much how you can relate our deeds with nature’s fury, so my intelligent friends, your intelligence is still a peanut in front of divine intelligence. Unless you will have faith on divinity, even an understanding of small reason will take you 100’s of years. Like only now you know that moon has the presence of water after spending billions of dollars, but we have been using the minor concepts like Moon is a watery planet in astrology since 1000’s of years. Had you followed us, those billions of dollars could have been used for serving humanity (Feeding crores of people). In western countries illicit relations are so common that they don’t even realize the gravity of what they are doing. In their life time they sleep with 10’s of partners, i.e. whenever they get a chance, Just like an animal, I would suggest those people to read about lions, tigers, komodo dragon and they will find that there is no difference between their life styles and the life style of those animals. Animals also eat, do sex and then sleep. Now days in India also people are completely losing their morals, they simply copy western nations. As a result here also family bonding are getting vanished away very fast just like their western counter parts. Thanks to cherry on the cake, this Internet which gives power in the hands of lust driven fools. Anyways, those who are feeling guilty, then I would say, just read the remedy as there is always a chance to bounce back. Also Just because you people see your favorite celebrities behaving in a characterless manner does not justify having loose character. Remedy for this disease: CHANT VARUNA MANTRA with full devotion, CONDUCT HOMAS with full devotion, GIFT GOLD TO SAINTLY PERSONS with all humbleness, DONANATE WATER AND FOOD TO POOR PEOPLE with a feeling to serve, SERVE and feed COW. All this will relive the person from diabetes. ALL THOSE people who still have doubts may carry out these remedies and see the results themselves. Truth needs no evidence, as simply refusing to accept is very easy. Anybody can do easy things. 2) As per our ancient texts: Causing abortions (many so called modern but stupid girls don’t hesitate to go for abortions nowadays after having illicit relations with their foolish lust driven boyfriend’s), having sexual relations with the spouse of teacher lead to a very serious Disease called DROPSY and ULCERS of hand/ legs. So those girls, who have done this huge crime, must get ready to face these diseases as a gift from God. Nobody should misunderstand your friend Nikhil, as I am just telling you the fact. (Just because you people see your favorite celebrities behaving in a characterless manner does not justify having loose character) Remedies: Chant rudrasukta, varunasukta, give Image of crocodile and water in charity gift precious gems to saintly person. 3) As per our ancient texts: Person who executes violence against saintly (pious and learned persons) people, who hate their preceptors (teachers, masters) gets the disease of TUBERCULOSIS. (Their genes will inherently carry the possibilities of this disease right from their birth on this planet). As per few texts, carrying out sexual activities on the day of eclipses also lead to this disease. Remedies: Chant Vishnu Sahasranam, Rudra Sukta along with Homas, donation of clothes. 4) As per our ancient texts: Establishing physical relationships with unmarried virgins (both male and females) marriage and ill-treating learned people are the main cause for URINARY DISEASES. Remedy: Gift gingelly seeds, lotus flowers and performing Homas. 5) As per our ancient texts: Those people who steal food suffers from a disease called EMACIATION, intensity of the disease will depend on how much misappropriation of food has been done by that person in his life time. Remedy: Image of Lord Shiva should be gifted as a remedy. 6) As per our ancient texts: Having relations with virgins(male or female (before marriage), animals, consuming prohibited food (non veg), giving poison to somebody, killing somebody with a weapon, non performance of essential rituals, doing back- biting etc are the primary cause for COLIC TROUBLES. Remedy: Thila Dana (donation), padma Dana and gifting gold or silver trident. Some people may argue that Nikhil, whole world eat Non veg, so then will all of them have the probability of this disease. My answer would be A WRONG IS WRONG, whether done by a single person or by the whole world. 7) As per our ancient texts: Murdering saintly people, having illicit relations with the spouse of teacher, selling fake medicines or poison lead to LEPROSY. Remedy: Chant Rudra Sukta, ayusukta, gift Images of Sun, donate bull made up of gold to very saintly person, executing Kushmanda Homa. I think the write up is getting lengthy so let me just finish it off with a brief summary. As per our ancient texts: Troubling parents, elders, teacher, pious people, and respectable people leads to various diseases like Rheumatism, Spleen diseases, Leprosy, fistula, Tuberculosis, dumbness, insanity, lingual diseases, epilepsy, headache etc. (Intensity of diseases will increase with the intensity of your bad deed, like if you happen to murder above mentioned people, then these diseases will take an ugly shape) As per our ancient texts: Having illicit relationships, In one word-being characterless , lead to Thirst, fistula, Leprosy, dropsy, urinary diseases, ulcers, colic troubles, Diabetes. (Just because you people see your favorite celebrities behaving in a characterless manner does not justify having loose character) As per our ancient texts: Killing snakes- serpis disease As per our ancient texts: Destroying Tanks, wells etc- Dysentery disease As per our ancient texts: Stealing or Misappropriation of wealth of (Dieties, saintly people, blind), eating Non veg, engaging in sexual activities on prohibited days, killing cows -Leucoderma disease, piles disease As per our ancient texts: Speaking false, hurting face of anybody-face disease As per our ancient texts: Stealing public prosperity- Throat disease As per our ancient texts: Intimidating others with the help of dogs- Fevers. As per our ancient texts: Stealing vegetables, fruits, illicit relations – Ulcers Concepts are never ending, but I have to quit now. If any of you want to know remedy w.r.t any of these diseases, just feel free to ask your friend Nikhil. Bye and God Bless Visit facebook Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/131161716926131/doc/413655682010065/